EVA Berlin 2012
The EVA Berlin 2012 conference on Electronic Visualisation and the Arts is held in , , 7-9 November 2012. Twitter: #EVAberlin2012 Das historische Objekt im digitalen Modell: Aktuelle Konzepte, Strategien, Standards Workshop 1: Mittwoch, 07. November 2012 Digitale Kunstgeschichte - ein neuer Arbeitskreis und seine Themenfelder PD Dr. Katja Kwastek (Institut für Kunstgeschichte, Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) * Wissensmanagement und -vernetzung ** methodische Konsequenzen für traditionelle Strukturen der kunstgeschichtlichen Forschung * Crossmediale semantische Verknüpfung und Annotation * (teil)automatisierte Bild- und Textanalyse * Social Media, Crowdsourcing, Gamification * Rezeptionsforschung ** z.B. Social Tagging * Digitale und mobile Vermittlung * Digitale Visualisierungen und Diagramme Kurze Vorstellung des Arbeitskreises Digitale Kunstgeschichte * http://www.digitale-kunstgeschichte.de * Wiki: http://www.digitale-kunstgeschichte.de/wiki/Hauptseite Modell und Interpretation: zur Erschaffung von 'Welt' in digitalen Modellen Prof. Dr. Stefan Gradmann (Institut für Bibliotheks- und Informationswissenschaft, Humboldt-Universität Berlin) Modell und Interpretation: zur Erschaffung von 'Welt' in digitalen Modellen (Slideshare) mit einer Verbeugung vor * Abbildung ... ** * ... Konstruktion ... ** Modell vs. Metapher: Atome nach Bohr und Sommerfeld - und das Universum nach Kopernikus ** Mythos -> Metapher * ... und pragmatische Intention ** Bedeutung der Modellierung für die Wissenschaft ** 6 Thesen zu Modellen **# Modelle bilden nicht “Wirklichkeit” ab, sondern eine Sichtder Welt. **# Modelle sind immer selektiv: sie reduzieren und abstrahieren. **# Reduktion und Abstraktion sind dabei immer intentional geleitet. **# Modelle sind Konstruktionsanleitungen für Wirklichkeit. **# Mächtige Modelle operieren meist mit einem gehörigen metaphorischen, konnotativen und/oder symbolischen Überschuss. **# Kunstwerke sind so besehen besonders mächtige Modelle! Raum und Zeit im digitalen 4D-Modell. Virtuelle Architekturen als dynamische Wissensräume Prof. Dr.-Ing. Stefan Breitling (Bauforschung und Baugeschichte, Otto-Friedrich-Universität Bamberg) * Aussagekraft des Modells ** Entscheidungen zur Reduktion ** entwicklungsgeschichtliche Darstellung * Denkmalpflege ** Beziehungen zwischen Entwicklungsgeschichte und heutigem Zustand * wissenschaftliche Herleitung der Rekonstruktionen Podiumsdiskussion : Ina Blümel (Kompetenzzentrum für nicht-textuelle Materialien, Technische Informationsbibliothek) : Prof. Dr.-Ing. Stefan Breitling (Bauforschung und Baugeschichte, Otto-Friedrich-Universität Bamberg) : Prof. Dr. Reinhard Förtsch (Deutsches Archäologisches Institut) : Prof. Dr. Stefan Gradmann (Institut für Bibliotheks- und Informationswissenschaft, Humboldt-Universität Berlin) : Georg Hohmann (Germanisches Nationalmuseum Nürnberg) : PD. Dr. Katja Kwastek (Institut für Kunstgeschichte, Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) : Prof. Dr.-Ing. Dominik Lengyel (Lehrstuhl Darstellungslehre, Brandenburgische Technische Universität Cottbus) : Dr. Martin Raspe (Bibliotheca Hertziana -Max-Planck-Institut für Kunstgeschichte) * Abbildung oder "heuristische Parallelwelt" * "Modellverbot" in der institutionellen Kunstgeschichte? ** Verhältnis von Konstruktion und Rekonstruktion ** Bedeutung der Modelle für die Vermittlung * Darstellbarkeit von Unschärfe in digitalen Modellen * Fachkulturen prägen Verhältnis zu Modellen ** z.B. Unterschiede Archäologie/Bauforschung/Architektur/Kunstgeschichte * Metadaten und deren automatische Ermittlung (maschinelles Lernen) * Datenmodelle ** Abbild vs. Model, Gußform, Schablone ** Problem der Nachhaltigkeit ist ein soziales Problem; z.B. Furcht vor Festlegung/Prägung eines Abbildes * Modelle als Darstellungs- und Publikationsform ** Problem der Zitierbarkeit ** Rechtefragen * als Darstellungsform * Langzeitarchivierung digitaler 3D-Modelle ** digitale Modelle: teuerste Produkte hinsichtlich der Komplexität und des Aufwandes ** finanzielles und soziales Problem : Publikumsfragen * Frage nach europäisch-westlicher Bestimmtheit von Denktraditionen Digitale 3D-Modelle im Kultursektor: Stand der Technik und Nutzungspotenzial Workshop 2: Mittwoch, 07. November 2012 3D-COFORM – Tools and Expertise for 3D collection formation Prof. David Arnold (University of Brighton) 3dcoform.eu exhibition.3d-coform.eu * acquire - process - search - browse - view - annotate - model - present * Integration requires standards ** Seeing Standards: A Visualization of the Metadata Universe * Europeana view 3D Digitalisiertechnologien für Museen und kulturelle Einrichtungen Dr. Peter Johannes Neugebauer (Geschäftsführer der Polygon Technology GmbH) * Methoden der Digitalisierung Erfassung und Präsentation virtueller Surrogate von Artefakten des kulturellen Erbes Prof. Dr. Reinhard Klein, Christopher Schwartz (Universität Bonn) btf.cs.uni-bonn.de Web viewer 3D-Labor und Museen: Verbesserung der Arbeitsmöglichkeiten Prof. Dr. Hartmut Schwandt (TU Berlin, Institut für Mathematik, 3D-Labor), Prof. Dr. Friederike Seyfried (SMB - Ägyptisches Museum und Papyrussammlung), Miguel Helfrich (SMB - Gipsformerei) 3D-Technologien - Beispiele einer Kooperation zwischen Hochschule und Museen * Ausstattung * Datenerfassung * Datenaufbereitung und -verarbeitung * Datennutzung * Team * Projekte und Kooperationen Practical experience of 3D image modelling of cultural objects at the V&A Museum James Stevenson (Victoria and Albert Museum, London) * viewpoint of a photographer * creation of model and final model ** overhead of storage space for files ** workflow * material difficulty Konferenz 1 Donnerstag, 8. November 2012 Räume modellieren: Kultur in 3D Session 1 Visualisierung und hochaufgelöste 3D Rekonstruktion der Steinbildwerke vom Tell Halaf, Syrien Bernd Breuckmann (Breuckmann GmbH, Meersburg), Karsten Malige (Ingenieurbüro Malige - Vermessung & Geoinformation, Muggensturm) * Terrestrischer Laserscanner (TLS) * Streifenlichtscanner für einzelne Objekte Auf der Spurensuche des Handwerks zum Prägen antiker Münzen unter Einsatz von höchstaufgelösten digitalen 2D- und 3D-Modellen Prof. Martin Boss (Universität Erlangen), Bernd Breuckmann (Breuckmann 3D Engineering, Meersburg) * Untersuchungen zu Münzen aus dem Münzkabinett Berlin * Revision bisheriger Annahmen zum Herstellungsprozeß CENOBIUM – Ein Projekt zur multimedialen Darstellung romanischer Kreuzgangkapitelle im Mittelmeerraum Dr. Ute Dercks (Kunsthistorisches Institut in Florenz, Max-Planck-Institut), Federico Ponchio (Istituto di Scienza e Tecnologie dell' Informazione, National Research Council, Pisa) * CENOBIUM * CENOBIUM - Ein Projekt zur multimedialen Darstellung romanischer Kreuzgangkapitelle im Mittelmeerraum Wissen generieren: automatisierte Informationsgewinnung Session 2 Metadaten aus der Cloud - Technologien und Anwendungen der CONTENTUS-Diensteplattform zur Medienerschließung Dr. Michael Eble, Dr. Stefan Paal (Fraunhofer-Institut für Intelligente Analyse- und Informationssysteme, Sankt Augustin) * www.contentus-projekt.de * Fraunhofer IAS: CONTENTUS Neue Formen der Informationsvisualisierung, Navigation und kontext-bezogener Textsuche für Bibliotheken Kai Uwe Barthel, Dirk Neumann, Adriane Feustel, Anja Thieme (HTW Berlin / ASH Berlin) * INSAS-Neue Formen der Informationsvisualisierung, Navigation und kontextbezogener Suche ausgewählter Schriften Alice Salomons * www.pixolution.de * www.picslikethat.com Digitalization of Ancient Manuscripts with the Aid of Multi-Spectral Imaging and Image Processing Techniques Fabian Hollaus, Melanie Gau, Robert Sablatnig (Vienna University of Technology) Lesbarkeitsverbesserung historischer Handschriften * z.B. 10.-12. Jh. * nomacs Daten aggregieren: Netzwerk und Portale Session 3 SMB-digital – Die Online-Datenbank der Sammlungen der Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin und des Musikinstrumenten-Museums des Staatlichen Instituts für Musikforschung der Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz Sabine Göttsche (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz), Jörg Kruschinski (zetcom GmbH, Berlin) www.smb-digital.de Spartenübergreifende Präsentation von Kulturobjekten - das Portal Kulturerbe Niedersachsen Frank Dührkohp (Verbundzentrale des GBV, Göttingen) kulturerbe.niedersachsen.de The ICARUS archival community and the APEX project today: towards a common European Portal network of historical archives Thomas Aigner (ICARUS International Centre for Archival Research, Vienna), Kerstin Arnold (Bundesarchiv Berlin), Benedetto Benedetti, Stella Montanari (Scuola Normale Superiore di Pisa) * ICARUS * APEnet-Projekt * APEx (Archives Portal Europe – network of eXcellence) Geschichte visualisieren: Dokumentation und Kartierung Session 4 Archäologisches Informationssystem Berlin (AISBer) Gunnar Nath (Landesdenkmalamt Berlin) * Archäologisches Informationssystem Berlin (AISBer) * Organisation des Denkmalschutzes Interaktive Webanwendung für die Berliner Industriekultur - Visualisierung verschiedener Netze und Orte der technischen Infrastruktur Susan Schulze (HTW Berlin) * Berliner Zentrum für Industriekultur * Grundlage: * Karte wird Anfang 2013 online verfügbar sein Die virtuelle Ausstellung „Tausend Jahre Wissen – Die Rekonstruktion der Bibliothek der Reichsabtei Corvey“ Anja Jackes (Universität Paderborn) Nova Corbeia - Die virtuelle Bibliothek Corvey Konferenz 2 Freitag, 9. November 2012 Kultur präsentieren: online, interaktiv, hyperlinked ... Session 5 Netzwerkanalyse von kunsthistorischen Attributen anhand von Social Tags Max Arends, Josef Froschauer, Doron Goldfarb, Dieter Merkl, Martin Weingartner (Technische Universität Wien) * Rückschlüsse auf Bildinhalte möglich "Waiting for the next hype..." Zu einigen Erfahrungen amerikanischer Museen mit Web-Design, Social Media und Web 2.0 Dr. Harald Krämer (Zürcher Hochschule der Künste) * MMA * The Getty * SFMOMA * The American Image - The photographs of John Collier * New Media Consortium ** NMC Horizon Report > 2012 Museum Edition iCon.text – eine anpassbare iPad-Kioskanwendung für Museumsausstellungen Marco Klindt, Daniel Baum, Steffen Prohaska, Hans-Christian Hege (Konrad-Zuse-Zentrum für Informationstechnik Berlin) * Description of the project * von mehr als 100000 Besuchern der Pergamon-Ausstellung benutzt first we take berlin Peter Paul Kubitz, Jürgen Keiper (Deutsche Kinemathek, Berlin) first we take berlin Museale online Präsentation moderner und zeitgenössischer Kunst – (kon)Formen der Präsentation Sabine Neumann (Jacobs University Bremen, Research Center VisComX) * experimenteller Zustand, Hypermedium Internet, Herausforderungen und Probleme * Präsentationsformen und -möglichkeiten * Begriff der Online-Sammlung * Problem des Suchens und Findens ** SFMOMA: ArtScope ** Tate Collection: Vorschläge ähnlich wie bei online-Händlern ([http://www.tate.org.uk/art/artworks/constable-flatford-mill-scene-on-a-navigable-river-n01273 Beispiel Other works of art you may be interested in]) ikono – eine mediale Einführung in die Kunst Elizabeth Markevitch (ikono, Berlin) ikono.org Location Based Services für Museen und Kulturinstitutionen - Einsatz von Ortungstechniken zur Informationsvermittlung und Evaluation Jörg Engster (die Informationsgesellschaft mbH, Bremen) www.xpedeo.de Informationswissenschaftliche Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen Dr. Thomas Tunsch (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin) Informationswissenschaftliche Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin * EVA London 2012 Category:EVA Berlin Category:2012